


独乐

by Guozili



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋岳 - Freeform, 洋超岳
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guozili/pseuds/Guozili
Summary: 意识流，精神类疾病，人格障碍，恋尸癖暗示，年龄操作，角色死亡预警！！





	独乐

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流，精神类疾病，人格障碍，恋尸癖暗示，年龄操作，角色死亡预警！！

“喝点什么吗？”

“白兰地，谢谢。”

“眼真尖。”

褐色的液体淌过冰块集在玻璃杯底，李振洋接过杯子来回摇晃，并不着急品尝被喜好者夸耀为“生命之水”的东西。

“显得很不友好？”

“按价格来讲确实。”

男人不置可否。被握住的杯子坚持不懈的晃动，色彩一遍一遍涂在冰块上又一遍一遍消失，液体被有些融化的冰块略略冲淡了颜色。

“你爱他吗？”

“什么是爱？”

李振洋看着对方的笔尖在空白的纸页上点了点。

“你觉得什么是爱。”

“我不知道。”

“不知道？”

“我...”李振洋略微迟疑：“我不确定。”

“讲一讲。”

“那是错的。”

“为什么说不确定？”

李振洋避开直视的眼神没有说话。

“常理告诉你是错的，但你觉得自己没错。”对面的人替他说：“可你选择尊重常理。”

“是。”他也只好承认。

“你和他住在一起。”

“他是我父亲。”李振洋并不介意他们拥有的多重关系。  
“但你们没有血缘关系。”

“是的。”所以他不介意。

李振洋瞥见白纸上多了些勾画的痕迹，心里莫名焦躁起来。他抿了口冰凉的白兰地，燃烧沿着血管蔓延。

对面的年轻男人似乎是完成了批注，在纸上画了一个愉悦的圆圈。

“你爱他吗？”

“爱。”

 

等李振洋走进家门已经很晚了，岳明辉正坐在沙发上看电视。他母亲在和岳明辉结婚第二年就因为车祸去世了，那个十七岁就生下他的疯女人在死之前还算拥有了几个月她想要的幸福生活，和一个比她小了五岁的漂亮男人。

岳明辉很漂亮，李振洋有时候甚至会觉得他比自己那个疯子母亲还要美上几分。那时的岳明辉很瘦，身材高挑，不算宽大的骨架上覆着线条流畅的肌肉，怎么看都是个阳光好看的男青年，李振洋却觉得他比在夜总会靠屁股营生的女人更适合当个婊子。

李振洋曾觉得岳明辉很爱母亲。他不知道年近三十的女人是如何把看起来前途光明的男青年搞到手的，但在停尸房里李振洋确实在岳明辉的眼睛里看到了狂热的迷恋——对着一具隔着白布都能感受到血肉飞溅的尸体。

李振洋从来没有把他当做过父亲，不是孩子气的讨厌，相反李振洋很喜欢他。岳明辉不穷，可以说是宽裕，他的出现让李振洋母子从近乎困苦的境地中脱离出来。他对李振洋很好，好到让李振洋对他产生了近乎偏执的情感。

高中时期李振洋的一位女老师被举报对学生性骚扰，最后事件以当事者难以承受舆论压力自杀告终。她在学校跳的楼，因此高二的李振洋那天放学格外的早，回家后岳明辉把沉默的他搂进怀里，安抚似的轻拍少年已经算得上宽阔的后背。

“你喜欢她吗？”李振洋记得自己当时问他。

“我喜欢你。”岳明辉这么回答。

谁造的谣谁生的势彼此心知肚明，自然也知道这一切的发生只不过是因为年轻女人问了他一句“你父亲是不是单身”。

他反搂住他，啃噬他的唇瓣，撕咬他的皮肤，扼住他的气管，甚至进入他的身体。年长的男人都没有一点拒绝，只是反复顺着他的脊柱上下抚模，像在安抚一匹愤怒的狼。

关门声把岳明辉从电视情节里拉出来，他站起身温柔的问李振洋吃过饭了没有，怎么回来这么晚。李振洋站在玄关和客厅的边界一声不吭，只盯着他，岳明辉光脚踩着地毯，脸上的笑意自然如常，仿佛感受不到对方的阴霾。

“去洗澡吧。”

 

暴雨倾盆，在窗户上结成一层水幕。窗帘没有拉，刺眼的白色直直劈进黑暗，交媾的影子烙进眼里。

李振洋一只手钳住岳明辉的胯骨，另一只揉着他丰沛的发丝，性器狠狠捅进他从小就觉得像婊子一样的屁股里。岳明辉紧抓地毯的长毛，身体随着凶狠的撞击晃动，前胸被地毯蹭得发红，时不时扎进乳头退化失败的孔洞的长毛，又疼又痒的刺激让他难以克制的颤抖。

感受到他的异样，李振洋收紧了指缝里的毛发，男人被头皮的疼痛逼得扬起脖颈，脆弱的咽喉暴露在雨夜冰凉潮湿的空气里。呻吟梗在过度紧张的喉头，岳明辉像溺水的人一样几乎要被自己憋死。李振洋俯身贴上他汗津津的背，下身的力道仿佛要把自己整个儿嵌进去似的，缠满发丝的那只手引着男人的头向上抬。

雷声轰鸣，年轻的躯体顶的他快要喘不过气。一肘撑起前半个身子，岳明辉将身体和身后的热源贴的更加紧密，反手抓住紧扣自己腰身的手臂，过量的快感转化为指尖不受控制的力量反馈至“施暴者”的肌理。

被迫扬起的视线正对男孩母亲留下的为数不多的相片。  
“看看你是当着谁的面冲自己儿子发情。”

黑暗里的呢喃如同勾魂者的钩子钻进耳朵，岳明辉清晰的脑子里听到“啪嗒”一声。

年轻男人松开他的头发，把他抱起坐在自己怀里。男人停止了顶弄，性器抵在一点碾磨，岳明辉反勾过他的脖子吻上他的嘴，扭动着身体寻找快感满足。

李振洋知道他从来不吝于展现欲望。

 

***

“你想控制他。”

沉默良久，李振洋发出一声轻哼。

“今天不喝一杯了？”

“你要是挑瓶不那么贵的，说不定今天可以再有一杯。”

“真可惜。”李振洋向后靠着椅背，手指在扶手上轻轻敲打。

“有没有考虑过你的情感并不是爱，或者说只是亲人之间的爱。”

“怎么说？”

“俄狄浦斯情结。”

“我有母亲。”李振洋诧异于对方的判断。

“但你没有感受过母爱。”

“我没有把他当女性。”

“好吧。”医生妥协的耸肩，提出一个新词汇：“厄勒克拉特情结。”

“我也没有把他当做父亲。”

“那是你在成长期第一次正面的认知成年男性。”

“就算是这样，”李振洋的表情有些微妙：“你会对自己的父亲产生性欲望吗？”

“厄勒克特拉情结也不仅仅限于感情依恋。”

“你在说我天生是个同性恋？”

“那只是种正常的性取向，李先生。你需要信任我。”

李振洋克制的呼吸，指甲抠抓扶手上皮革的纹路，熟悉的灼烧感开始游走全身。笔尖划过的痕迹构成字词，易怒、戒备、多疑、偏执障碍，他可以预料到对方会写下什么。他见过不止一个心理医生，他们对李振洋做出过相似的诊断。

“很好。”年轻的医生观察他逐渐缓和的情绪，鼓励似的开口：“我相信我们每一次谈话都是放松的。”

“假设那是爱情，你觉得他快乐吗？”

“我感受不到。”

“感受不到什么?”

“他的快乐和难过，我都感受不到。”

对方沉吟片刻。

好吧，笔记应该会多加一条，缺乏共情。可这真的不是他的问题，李振洋没有说谎，自成年后岳明辉对他只有无止境的纵容。

“你认为他快乐吗？”对方换了一个更主观的词。

“我认为他是接受的。”

“那你快乐吗？”

 

李振洋睁开眼，窗外已经泛白，前一夜的雨不见踪迹，只在玻璃上留下水痕。岳明辉背对着他没有要醒的意思。年近中年，男人的身材比青年时期丰满了些，像秋夏的果子般汁水饱满，散发着成熟的香气，脖颈的皮肤却依旧细腻平滑。

燃烧又出现了，从心脏开始炙烤，向四肢辐射。李振洋想要喷出火来，把岳明辉烧成灰，和着饭食吞咽入腹才能安心。但他喷不出火，岳明辉成不了灰，李振洋安不下心。

李振洋张嘴咬住眼前白皙的后颈，留下一圈深红的牙印。

被闹醒的岳明辉翻过身，亲昵的吻上他的嘴。李振洋用力回吻，双手揉搓着柔软的臀瓣。两人相互摩擦着清晨的欲火。

“不许逃。”

 

***

酒吧的白天很安静，没有多少客人，没有吵闹的音乐和刺眼的灯光。威士忌摆在桌子上谁也没有动，医生拿着从他不离手的笔和本写写画画。

李振洋窝在沙发里四处打量，目光最终落到那双和主人年龄搭对的骨骼分明的手上。李振洋注意到他的指甲修的很圆润，透着粉白色，指尖是细细的月牙。他想起岳明辉也是这样的手指细长，指甲盖透着粉，只是有一点不同：岳明辉的指甲周围总少不了被撕开表皮的伤口或疤痕。

那只年轻的右手食指抵着靠近笔头的位置，中指架着它，大拇指摁在食指的骨节上，笔杆在靠近虎口的指根关节，像攥着笔在写字。

“你的拿笔姿势和我继父很像。”男人的声音落了点笑意。  
“是吗，说不定我们是同一个老师教的。”

“但是他写字很丑。”李振洋笑得温柔。

“我的也不怎么好看。”医生举起他的本子，灯光昏暗，李振洋只能看到一团模糊的黑斑。

“今天聊聊你怎么样，我已经没什么更新奇的故事了。”

医生合上他的本子搁到桌边，手臂支在膝盖和下巴之间，问：“你想知道什么?”

“嗯，就比如，为什么干这一行之类的。”李振洋随便一说，也没想着对方当真

“因为我妈、嗯...我的监护人，他说过他有点问题。”小医生指指脑袋，喝了口威士忌，“不过他能意识到就说明问题不大。”

“你是想说我问题也不大吗？”

对方皱起眉头，语气是明显的不赞同。

“李先生，你太敏感了。”

是吗?

李振洋不说话了。威士忌入口辛辣，蛰的喉管和胃里发疼，不像白兰地，是香的、苦的。

从太阳微沉到霓虹初上，杯子里的琥珀色起伏升降，李振洋觉得眼前水汽蒸腾，光线晕成一滩荧光色糊在视网膜上，他唯一能清晰辨认的是一支笔，像钟摆一样来回晃动。

“或许你可以试着放开。”

“放开什么？”

“什么都可以，思想、行为等等，所有你试图控制的东西。”

“岳明辉也可以。”

李振洋觉得自己像是醉了又像是没醉，他分得清现实的一切却记不得晚上经历了什么，再有意识时已经埋头在岳明辉的颈窝里，像十七岁时凶狠又惊惶的少年，贪婪地嗅着带给他安定的气味。

他记得自己说：“走吧，我放过你了。”

 

***  
岳明辉被厨房发出的丁零当啷吵醒时，身旁的床铺已经没有多少余温。

“你在干什么。”

李振洋被突然出现的人吓了一跳：“做早饭，以后想吃什么可以自己去买或者外卖。现在这些很方便。”

他不敢回头，怕抑制不住心中的躁动把人死死困在自己身边再也逃不开。

“我最近可能会离开一段时间，你要照顾好自己，我...”

“你要走?”

“我不走，只是有点事要处理。”

医生说他需要一个冷静的过程。李振洋放下手中的厨刀，竭力控制脑中把岳明辉做成肉条吃掉的欲望。

“这是你昨天的话的意思。”

“...是。”

李振洋听见背后一声叹息。岳明辉从背后抱住他。

“看着我。”

李振洋转过身靠着料理台。

“这是你想做的吗？”

我想做什么?我想吃了你。李振洋在心里发笑。

“是。”

长厨刀透胸而过，岳明辉向后仰倒，微微露出的刀尖扎破了右胸前的皮肉，血管破裂流出的细胞融进两人之间大片绽开的温热血液。

动作并不是毫无预兆。李振洋感受到背后手臂的移动，却未曾想过那把在幻想中割开岳明辉的工具会穿透自己。

岳明辉搂紧怀中抽搐的身体，一下一下抚摸李振洋后脑有些毛躁的头发，一如他十七岁那天晚上。

“你怎么能逃啊。”

“你怎么能放过我呢？”

“我不是告诉过你，我不喜欢她们。”岳明辉侧过头，嘴唇贴着青年的耳朵，厨房外客厅的矮几上摆着李振洋和母亲的合照，女人的笑容封存在木框里，面容模糊。

“我喜欢你。”

传说老鼠不幸被青蛙所爱，它们把脚绑在一起，在陆地上时尚且无碍，回到池塘青蛙快乐的嬉戏，可怜的老鼠却被水灌满身体，淹死了。

洇湿的家居服慢慢发凉，青年也逐渐停止了颤抖。岳明辉拔出刀具丢到一旁，推开压在自己身上的李振洋，翻身坐起来。

“我以为你和别人不一样。”岳明辉拿起对方的手把玩：“结果还是这样才能听话。”

“那么谁是青蛙谁是老鼠？”

故事的结局老鼠浮上水面的尸体被鹞子发现，连带着青蛙一起变成了鹞子的盘中餐。

大门打开，年轻的医生笑眯眯的走进来蹲到两人旁边，岳明辉仿佛没看见他，入神的玩着手指。医生也不在意，向尸体举了举手里的白兰地：“李先生，要喝点吗？”  
李振洋自然无法回答他。

价格昂贵的佳酿也只能充当助燃剂。

医生站在门外长舒一口气。独栋别墅里的火光逐渐明亮起来，化纤物和木制品燃烧的气味在空气中飘荡。

“燃烧的葡萄酒。”岳明辉突然出声。

“什么?”

“白兰地。”

“挺适合这个场面的。”李英超笑笑。

“葡萄酒的灵魂。”

“......”

岳明辉低头看着自己的居家服，胸前有些发干的褐红色如同泼上了未曾加以蒸馏淬炼的红酒。

李英超抓住他的衣角：“岳妈妈?”

岳明辉抬手摸摸年轻人的头发，挣开他冲进火场。

 

***

 

你爱他吗？

爱。

你快乐吗？

快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 我很快乐（bushi）  
> 设定是洋哥有人格障碍但是没有“恋父癖”，超对其有非正向引导  
> 就是洋哥在排斥心理引导的同时无意识的接受了暗示  
> 文中所有内容皆由个人主观印象及知识储备胡编乱造  
> 总的来说就是我瞎逼逼


End file.
